fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi
Asugi (グレイ Gurei in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Shinobu Matsumoto in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Asugi is the son of Saizo, the cousin of Midori, and nephew of Kaze. Paralogue In his paralogue, Saizo is talking to Subaki about the worry Saizo has for Asugi not living to be the 6th Saizo until they actually see Asugi, along with Funk. Saizo is shocked to see that "Saizo" is now "Asugi" and that he is a thief, with Funk saying they were about to rob a mansion (even though Asugi was quitting the heist). Saizo scolds him for not taking up the role of the 6th Saizo, with Asugi saying that he rejects the name and runs into the mansion. After you complete the paralogue, Saizo will ask Asugi why he became a thief, with him telling Saizo that he choose the job and that he intended to quit because he couldn't live with the sin of killing a person in the end. Saizo then tells him that he can live as he likes and that he inherited the pride of soul of the Saizo family name. Since Saizo told him to live as he likes, Asugi decides to work with his father and join the army. Personality He is a cool, sharp and able person but worries about inheriting his father's legacy. He is extremely fond of sweets and carries them around at all times. He smells the best out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 1st. In Game Base Stats Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Soleil (Revelation only) *Nina (Revelation only) Other Supports *Saizo *Asugi's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shinonome *Hisame *Dwyer *Ignis (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Asugi is his father or brother *Shigure - If Asugi is his brother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Asugi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Asugi (アズキ) is spelled similarly to Azuki (アスギ), a type of bean used in many Japanese confections. It is also an anagram of Gaius. Gurei is an anagram of Guire, Gaius' japanese name. Trivia *Asugi bears a great resemblance to Gaius including appearance, personality, and starting class, Ninja, being similar to the Thief class. **He shares his Japanese voice actor, Shinobu Matsumoto, with Gaius. **He also shares his English voice actor, Wikepedia:Gideon Emery, with Gaius. **His birthday, January 1st, is also one day before Gaius' (January 2nd). It also happens to be New Year's Day. * Both Asugi's Japanese and International names (Gurei and Asugi) are anagrams of Gaius' names (Guire and Gaius). **He also shares this trend with Caeldori and Rhajat. *His love of sweets is ironic, considering that his father, Saizo, hates them the most. *Asugi is depicted with a Chocolate Cat lollipop in contrast to Gaius who had what appeared to be a Strawberry Bear lollipop. The reason why it's a cat might be due to Asugi being a Ninja as it is stated historically that Ninjas used cats in various ways such as telling the time by the dilation of its eyes. ** The Chocolate Cat lollipop might be a reference to Donyatsu, a manga series written & illustrated by Yusuke Kozaki, the character desiner of Fates. *Asugi was voted the 29th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters